Episode 38 (Journey to Seahorse Mountain)
Plot It's Concert Day and the Guppy Scouts bring Artie and Loretta to Mermaid Village to race with Mermaid Coral to Seahorse Mountain. Songs The Real Music in You Invincible Trivia Starting with this episode Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies made a comeback in this episode Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Rob Tinkler as Boris # Meira Blinkoff as Julia # Adrian David Lloyd as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah at the Bubbletucky Lakes and they're in bubbles.) * Zach: "I love coming to the Bubbletucky Lakes." * Leah: "Almost as much as I love Concert Day." * Zach: "Especially floating above the lake in bubbles." * Leah: "Wait.What if they pop." * Zach: "Aw c'mon Leah.It's not like they're gonna pop." (Suddenly the bubbles pop.) * Both: (Gasps). (The bubbles turn into tiny bubble steps.) * Zach: "Cool." * Leah: "Bubble steps." (They stepped from bubble to bubble.The guppies arrived at the Bubbletucky Lakes with their friends Artie and Loretta.) *Zach: "Hey guys." *Leah: "Hello." *Molly: "Hey Zach.Hi Leah." *Leah: "Today is Concert Day isn't it." *Molly: "It is.Today we're gonna perform our song somewhere else." *Gil: "In the meantime.We're gonna go visit Mermaid Coral." *Goby: "Everyone aboard.Great." (Rupert and his gang are hiding in barrels.) * Rupert: "This is it.We'll just hide here until the boat stops." * Evan: "Why." * Lucas: "Yeah.Why." * Rupert: "Because today's concert day.I'm gonna make something that will blow the guppies away." * Evan: "Uh oh." * Lucas: "Not the tornado again.We don't want a repeat from last year." * Rupert: "You're right.That wouldn't work.I need something that will throw the guppies off the trail.The guppies are getting onboard.Get down." * Molly: "This is it.We're going to Mermaid Village.You guys are gonna love it." * Evan: "Wow." * Lucas: "We're definitely gonna love this." * Rupert: "Shh.Guys.Stop before we.Whoa." (Rupert and his gang fall over and out of the barrels.) *Molly: "Rupert.What are you and your gang doing here." *Rupert: "Well.We heard you're going to Mermaid Village so we sorta snuck out and aboard your boat." *Deema: "Well you and your gang are certainly welcome aboard.We're gonna visit Mermaid Coral.C'mon." *Glimmer: "Give this wheel a double spin." *Chloe: "So we can visit our mermaid friend." (They sailed to the spot where they met Mermaid Coral.) *Deema: "Pretty neat.Look guys." *Artie: "Awesome." *Loretta: "Whoa." *Boris: "So awesome." *Julia: "So amazing." *All: "Whoa.Wow." *Oona: "This is where we met Mermaid Coral." *Nonny: "Yeah.The very first time we went to Mermaid Village.We had to save Mermaid Village from Snotty Seasquirt." *Artie: "Whoa.I got something." *Loretta: "What is it." *Artie: "I caught something on my line that's big." *Deema: "Let me and Loretta help Artie." *Loretta: "Don't lose it Artie keep pulling it in." *Artie: "I got something.I got huh." *Mermaid Coral: "Wow.Is that a gummy worm." *All: "Mermaid Coral." *Deema: "It's such a pleasure to see you again." *Mermaid Coral: "You too.Ready to go." *All: "Ready." *Mermaid Coral: "You guys still have your mermaid necklaces." *All: "Yes." *Deema: "As you can see guys.We use these necklaces to turn ourselves to Mermaids and visit Mermaid Village there." *Molly: "Four more mermaid necklaces coming right up.Do your thing Genies." (The Genies magically made the necklaces appear on their friends's necks.) *All: "Our own Mermaid Necklaces." *Molly: "Time we say the special chant." *All: "Fins and Legs we now trade.Time we become Mermaids." (They turned themselves into Mermaids.) *Molly: "We're Mermaids." (Rupert and his gang appeared with mermaid tails.) *Rupert: "Seriously.Not what I was going for.But really impressive." *Evan: "Cool." *Lucas: "Awesome." *Molly: "So where are we performing for Concert Day Mermaid Coral." *Mermaid Coral: "Seahorse Mountain." *All: "Whoa.Wow." *Deema: "That's perfect for Concert Day." *Artie: "Let me guess." *Loretta: "Your band is gonna make a comeback today." *Molly: "Yeah.Our band is called Zach,Leah and the Rocking Guppies." *Mermaid Coral: "We gotta hurry.The race is starting." (The race started and off the competitors went.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:New Adventures In Mermaid Village Category:Jamming with the Guppy Scouts Category:Sport-Themed Episodes